时间轴
This timeline lists all known events in the universe of Dishonored and Dishonored 2, dated following the modern calendar established across the Isles. Choices such as the fate of assassination targets or endings are not listed unless they are regarded as canon in Dishonored 2. -3000 ;未知日期 :15岁的男孩加冕成为界外魔 0年 ;大地月1日 :End of the Great Burning, dated as the beginning of the modern calendar. 800 ;未知日期 :格里斯托大陆的顿沃城周遭的古代文明消失（所以还有考古学？） 1500 ;1572 :自然科学院成立 1600 ;1625 :乐歌月14日: 四王之战的结束 ;1626 :网罗月2日: Coronation of Emperor Finlay Morgengaard I, marking the foundation of the Empire of the Isles. :材木月20日: The Parliament is created in Gristol. 1650 ;1651 :女皇Valessa Morgengaard加冕。 ;1668 :皇帝Jalle Morgengaard加冕。 ;1669 :皇帝Aneirin Rhydderch加冕 ;1675 :皇帝Ailish Rhydderch加冕。 ;1678 :皇帝Hurien Morgengaard加冕。 1700 ;1701 :根据督军John Clavering 的命令，众生修道院在顿沃城的修建开始。 ;1705 :皇帝Yefim Olaskir加冕。 :众生修道院领导的修正（The Rectification War）战役开始。 ;1708 :众生修道院修建完成。 :围攻白崖为修正战争画下句点。 ;1711 :修道院被承认为诸岛帝国的国教. ;1714 :女皇Zolana Olaskir加冕 ;1727 :皇帝Daniil Olaskir加冕。 1750 ;1751 :皇帝Alexy Olaskir加冕 ;circa 1765 :薇拉·莫瑞出生 ;circa 1780 :脑奶奶被当政皇帝Alexy Olaskir求婚 ;1783 :女皇Larisa Olaskir加冕 ;1786 :播种月12日:安东·索科洛夫出生。 ;circa 1790 :脑奶奶嫁给了 Preston Moray. ;1795 : :冰霜月12日:Daud出生于索科诺斯. ;1798 :结网月25日: 科尔沃·阿塔诺出生于索科诺斯的卡纳卡 1800 ;1801 :结网月27日: Burning of the ESV-Ridgegate at Wynnedown, Morley. :冰霜月1日: 莫利起义 :氏族月8日:女皇Larisa Olaskir刺杀事件。 :17th Day, Month of Clans: 在起义热火朝天时，议会选定了一个摄政王（科长的岳父） ;1802 :种子月15日: 莫利起义以失败告终 ;1803 :一些莫利的移民跑去卡纳卡 :An unknown woman is marked by the Outsider. :风之月13日：莫利正式宣布他们闹饥荒 : :播种月3日: 皇帝尤宏·考德温加冕 ;1804 :雨之月16日:黛利拉·考伯斯朋出生。 ;1805 :大地月3日: 贾思敏·考德温出生。 ;1806 :索科洛夫给脑奶奶花了一副画（二代沙尘区妇人之手酒吧祭坛那个） ;1806-1810期间 :普雷斯顿莫莱勋爵跟他妻子脑奶奶探索潘西亚途中脑奶奶被赋予界外魔标记 ;1808 :索科洛夫踏遍潘西亚大陆，为了见界外魔（可是就是见不到） ;1809 :伐木月1日: 顿沃城市守卫创立。 1810 ;1810 :Construction of the Wind Corridor in Karnaca. ;1811 :Vera Moray takes Morris Sullivan as her apprentice. :Daud arrives in Dunwall. ;1813 :2nd Day, Month of Hearths: 比♂莉诞生 ;1814 :在顿沃城地下发现了古代遗址（所以我该说真香还是只是发现） :脑奶奶杀死她的丈夫（悲剧） :科长在卡纳卡举办的剑术大赛中优胜，并在大卫队中担任等级较低的军官 :the Grand Serkonan Guard.Developer Commentary - Corvo's YouthDeveloper Commentary - Corvo, the Duke, and the Grand Serkonan Guard ;1815 :脑奶奶在街头生活，被人们取了个“破布”的称号 ;1816 :雨之雨28日，科长被索克诺斯公爵送去顿沃城，作为给尤宏的礼物（作为给尤宏的女婿） ;1817 :声之月7日，萧瑟敏把科长任命为皇家护卫 ;1818 :冰之月22日，尤宏的妻子（萧瑟敏的母亲）死于难产 :坎贝尔成为至高督军 ;1819 :卡纳卡皇家音乐学院举行落成典礼 1820 ;1820 :Anton Sokolov meets Esmond Roseburrow and learns the secret of his processed whale oil. :Daud is marked by the Outsider. ;1822 :Sokolov is named Royal Physician and Head of the Academy of Natural Philosophy. ;1823 :2nd Day, Month of Rain: Jessamine and Corvo become lovers. ;1825 :19th Day, Month of Darkness: Death of Emperor Euhorn Jacob Kaldwin. :1st Day, Month of High Cold: Coronation of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin I. :Beginning of the industrial boom across the Empire. ;1826 :Delilah Copperspoon becomes a painter as Sokolov's apprentice. ;1827 :2nd Day, Month of Rain: Birth of Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin. ;1828 :Son of Serkonan Duke Theodanis and brother of Luca Abele murders Billie Lurk's friend Deirdre. Lurk kills him and becomes a notorious fugitive. :8th Day, Month of Clans: The first carriage railways is built in Dunwall. ;1829 :Billie Lurk joins Daud and his Whalers. :A confederation of merchants starts investing in Drapers Ward to produce high end clothing. Mortimer Hat arrives in the district with the Hatters gang.The History of Drapers WardWe've been here eight years. We ain't leaving! - Hatter gang member to a Dead Eel 1830 ;1830 :Hiram Burrows is appointed Royal Spymaster. ;circa 1830-1833 :Pistols carried by City Watch officers are upgraded with whale oil technology, under the advise of Burrows to the Empress.Field Survey Notes: The Royal Spy ;1831 :Delilah is marked by the Outsider. ;1833 :Sokolov invents the Arc Pylons and the Walls of Light for the City Watch. ;1834 :Esmond Roseburrow commits suicide. :Delilah begins a relationship with Arnold Timsh. ;1835 :Month of Clans: The Rat Plague strikes Dunwall. :Month of Songs: Drapers Ward crashes. :Delilah founds her Coven of witches. Daud meets some of them. :The "Lonely Rat Boy" is marked by the Outsider. ;1836 :Sokolov invents Tallboys for the City Watch. :Delilah moves her coven to Brigmore Manor, thus becoming the Brigmore Witches. :Piero Joplin has a vision about a mask in the Void :The water barriers of the Rudshore Financial District break, flooding the place which becomes known as the Flooded District. ;1837 :Month of Earth: Drapers Ward is affected by the plague, abandoned by the clothing businesses and is disputed between the Hatters and the Dead Eels.Intro monologue of The Dead Eels :18th Day, Month of Earth: Assassination of the Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and abduction of her daughter, Corvo Attano is incarcerated in Coldridge Prison. :Hiram Burrows is appointed Lord Regent by the Parliament. :Month of Rain: The Dead Counters commissioned by the Lord Regent start their duties under the authority of the newly appointed City Barrister, Arnold Timsh.Dead Counter Responsibilities :Between the Months of High Cold and Hearths:Developer Commentary Corvo escapes from Coldridge Prison and is marked by the Outsider. Daud has a vision of the Outsider and starts searching for Delilah. The events of Dishonored, The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches take place. :Delilah corrupts Billie Lurk. :Daud spares Billie after her treason and she slips away to a better life.Developer commentary on Billie's fate after The Knife of Dunwall. :28th Day, Month of High Cold: Lady Boyle's Last Party takes place. Daud participates in and resolves gang conflict in Drapers Ward. Within the next few days, Daud visits Brigmore Manor and eliminates the threat of Delilah Copperspoon. :Corvo spares Daud following their encounter in the Flooded District.Twitter post by Harvey Smith on Daud's fate :Corvo strikes down the Loyalist Conspiracy and rescues Emily. :1st Day, Month of Timber: Coronation of Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin. :The Rat Plague of Dunwall ends with the combined efforts of Anton Sokolov and Piero Joplin. 1850 ;1852 :“耻辱2”中的事件发生。"Dishonored 2 Makes Its Mark" on Bethesda Blog Trivia *Most of this timeline was revealed in the official artbook, Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives, as well as a few events unmentioned in-game. The rest are based on comments from Dishonored's co-creative director, Harvey Smith. *The Great Burning which led to the beginning of the modern calendar is described as a time dominated by cultural destruction – the period was effectuated by a roving cult which grew to enormous size and visited ruin upon all cities. This suggests that the Great Burning was an event orchestrated by human hands and not something linked to the supernatural.Developer Commentary References Category:Lore Category:Spoilers Category:Timeline en:Timeline